Pokemon (Digimon)
Pokemon: Pocket Monsters is a spoof of Digimon: Digital Monsters. Cast Pokemon Adventure * Tai: Felix (Golden Sun) * Agumon: Charmander * Greymon: Charmeleon * MetalGreymon: Charizard * WarGreymon: Mega Charizard X * Matt: Isaac (Golden Sun) * Gabumon: Riolu * Garurumon: Lycanroc (Midday Form) * WereGarurumon: Lucario * MetalGarurumon: Mega Lucario * Sora: Mia (Golden Sun) * Biyomon: Togetic * Birdramon: Moltres * Garudamon: Blaziken * Izzy: Ivan (Golden Sun) * Tentomon: Vikavolt * Kabuterimon: Heracross * MegaKabuterimon: Mega Pinsir * Mimi: Sheba (Golden Sun) * Palmon: Bellosom * Togemon: Cacturne * Lilymon: Florges * Joe: Piers (Golden Sun) * Gomamon: Popplio * Ikkakumon: Samurott * Zudomon: Blastoise * T.K.: Garet (Golden Sun) * Patamon: Pikachu * Angemon: Gallade * MagnaAngemon: Mega Gallade * Kari: Jenna (Golden Sun) * Gatomon: * Angewomon: Gardevoir Pokemon Adventure 02 * Davis: Matthew (Golden Sun) * Veemon: Gible * ExVeemon: Garchomp * Flamdramon: Magmotar * Raidramon: Luxray * Yolei: Karis (Golden Sun) * Hawkmon: Combusken * Aquillamon: Braviary * Halsemon: * Shurimon: Greninja * Cody: Tyrell (Golden Sun) * Armadillomon: Turtwig * Ankylomon: Torterra * Digmon: Excadrill * Submarimon: Wishiwashi * T.K.: Garet (Golden Sun) * Patamon: Pikachu * Pegasusmon: * Serafimon: * Kari: Jenna (Golden Sun) * Gatomon: Jigglypuff * Nefertimon: * Magnadramon: * Ken/Digimon Emperor: Alex/Arcanus (Golden Sun) * Wormon: * Stingmon: Beedrill * Paildramon: * Impearldramon: * Silphymon: * Shakkoumon: Tapu Koko Episodes Pokemon Adventure # And So it Begins... # The Birth of Charmeleon # Lycanroc # Togetic Gets Firepower # Heracross's Focus Blast # Cacturne in Toy Town # Samurott's Megahorn # Evil Shows His Face # Subzero Ice Punch! # A Clue From the Poké-Past # The Dancing Pokémon # PokéBaby Boom # The Legend of the Poké-Destined # Departure For a New Continent # The Dark Network of # The Arrival of # The Crest of Sincerity # The Celebi Cometh # The Prisoner of the Pyramid # The Earthquake of Charizard # Home Away From Home # Forget About It! # Lucario's Diner # No Questions, Please # Princess Karaoke # Mia's Crest of Love # The Gateway to Home # It's All in The Cards # Return to Vale # Almost Home Free # The Eight Pokévice # Purrloin Comes Calling # Out on the Town # The Eight Adept Revealed # Flower Power # City Under Siege # Alakazam's Gift # Prophecy # The Battle For Earth # Enter the Dark Masters # Sea-Sick and Tired # Under Pressure # Playing Games # Trash Day # The Ultimate Clash # Krokorok's Comeback Tour # Oranguru's Honor # My Sister's Keeper # The Crest of Light # Piers' Battle # The Crest of Friendship # # # The Fate of Two Worlds Pokemon Adventure 02 # Enter Magmotar # The Pokéteam Complete # A New Pokétude # Iron Victreebell # Old Reliable # Family Picnic # Guardian Angel # Alex's Secret # The Emperor's New Home # The Captive Pokémon # Storm of Friendship # The Good, The Bad, and The Poké # His Master's Voice # The Samurai of Sincerity # Big Trouble in Little Edo # 20,000 Poké-Leagues Under The Sea # Ghost of a Chance # Run Karis Run # An Old Enemy Returns # The Darkness Before Dawn # The Crest of Kindness # Matthew Cries Wolfmon # Genesis of Evil # If I Had a Tail Hammer # Spirit Needle # United We Stand # Fusion Confusion # The Insect Master's Trap # # Ultimate Anti-Hero # Opposite Attract # If I Only Had a Heart # A Chance Encounter # Destiny in Doubt # Tyrell Takes a Stand # Stone Soup # Kyoto Dragon # A Very Poké Christmas # Dramon Power # Pokémon World Tour Part 1 # Pokémon World Tour Part 2 # Pokémon World Tour Part 3 # Invasion of the Daemon Corpses # Dark Sun, Dark Spore # The Dark Gate # Duel of the Mega Charizard # Black Charizard's Destiny # Volchek's Shame # The Last Temptation of the Poké-Destined # A Million Points of Light Films * Pokemon Adventure * Pokemon Adventure: Our War Game * Pokemon Adventure 02: Pokemon Hurricane Landing/The Golden Pokementals * Pokemon: The Movie Gallery GSFelix.jpg|Felix as Tai Charmander-265x300.png|Charmander as Agumon 250px-005Charmeleon.png|Charmeleon as Greymon Ash's_Charizard.png|Charizard as MetalGreymon charizard-mega-x.jpg|Mega Charizard X as WarGreymon Gs-isaac.jpg|Isaac as Matt Riolu_PSMD.png|Riolu as Gabumon imgproxy.png|Lycanroc as Garurumon 125px-Pokkén_Lucario.png|Lucario as WereGarurumon 62901_448Lucario_Mega_Dream.png|Mega Lucario as MetalGarurumon Mia.(Golden.Sun).full.125929.jpg|Mia as Sora 250px-176Togetic.png|Togetic as Biyomon xohlim4ivivnn40ard1y.png|Moltres as Birdramon imgproxy (1).png|Blaziken as Garudamon adult_ivan_by_tempest_of_the_dawn-d35c0xo.jpg|Ivan as Izzy vikavolt_by_deejaysart1993-da8dl4h.png|Vikavolt as Tentomon 214-Heracross.png|Heracross as Kabuterimon mega_pinsir_by_theangryaron-d74tbd3.png|Mega Pinsir as MegaKabuterimon golden_sun_tla___sheba_by_suitekachan-d4vxghv.jpg|Sheba as Mimi 250px-182Bellossom.png|Bellosom as Palmon 220px-Harley_Cacturne_love.png|Cacturne as Togemon 671Florges_Red_Flower_XY_anime.png|Florges as Lilymon adult_piers_by_tempest_of_the_dawn-d3jlrn1.jpg|Piers as Joe Popplio-popplio-39772428-689-788.png|Popplio as Gomamon 503Samurott_BW_anime.png|Samurott as Ikkakumon Blastoise_anime.png|Blastoise as Zudomon Category:Digimon TV Spoofs Category:Pokemon Category:Latias425 Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:TV-spoof Category:TV-spoofs